gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Buzzard
|wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} }} |modelsets = POLICE_HELI |modelname = buzzard2 |handlingname = BUZZARD2 |textlabelname = BUZZARD2 |roadspawn = Parked |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_Y_SWAT_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Nagasaki Buzzard is a small unarmed helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Buzzard appears to be based on the , evidenced by its purpose as a light patrol/observation helicopter. In-game, it is the unarmed version of the Buzzard Attack Chopper, which differs in the decals and lacks the stub wings and ammo box on the bay. Additionally, the helicopter is intended for use by the Los Santos Police Department, which employs it mostly for patrol purposes, while leaving the Police Maverick for offensive purposes. The Buzzard has a search light, like the Frogger, Maverick and Police Maverick. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Buzzard performs identical to its armed variant, being a fast helicopter with a nimble handling. However, it is more stable and is able to yaw and pitch much quicker. Its incline and decline speeds remain about the same. As expected, the Buzzard lacks onboard weapons, but any passenger can make use of their weapons, serving as a fast defense helicopter. Although unusable by the player, the Buzzard comes equipped with a searchlight, which is used by NPCs, and usable by the player with the use of modifications only. GTA V Overview Buzzard= |-| Searchlight= |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Notable Owners *NOOSE *LSPD *Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince Image Gallery Buzzard-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Buzzard on Rockstar Games Social Club. spotlight buzzard.jpg|NPC-controlled unarmed Buzzard in GTA V, equipped with a Police Maverick spotlight. Havok-Aircraft-GTAO.jpg|A red Buzzard during an Air Freight Cargo mission, mislabeled as the Havok. Variants Special Variants Chrome Tony Prince owns a chrome Buzzard as part of the After Hours update for Grand Theft Auto Online. It is used in a Nightclub Management Mission for the player to drop promotional flyers across the city for their Nightclub. Notable for its paint and durability, this variant can still be controlled by the player after the mission ends, though not stored. Its durability will also return to normal state as with many other mission vehicles. Buzzard-GTAO-front-TonyChrome.png|Tony's Buzzard. (Rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *It may spawn in South Los Santos, Rancho, Davis Avenue, or on top of the LSPD building next to the Towing Impound Lot. Sometimes a Police Maverick may spawn at the same spot. *Can be found on the LSPD Station in Mission Row, although once on the roof, the player will get a 3 star wanted level. *Can be seen patrolling around the city (rarely though) late at night, often around Davis and Strawberry districts (near the Grove Street Garage). These may have their spotlights activated. *Can be rarely seen flying north up the Los Santos Storm Drain, often at daytime. **Buzzards are occupied by NOOSE agents and will chase the player when gaining a wanted level within their proximity. When close enough, the copilot may attack the player with a Pistol. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Sometimes found on top of police stations. *Can be seen patrolling the same areas as in story mode. *A red or blue version of the Buzzard can spawn during the Air Freight Cargo steal missions. *Can be requested by the Road Captain of a Motorcycle Club in free mode for club use for $1,000. Trivia General *The name "Buzzard" may be a reference to Buzzard 1, a named Police Maverick helicopter from the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas mission, "Reuniting the Families". "Buzzard" was also the Buzzard Attack Chopper's former name in TBOGT. *The name may also be a reference to the AH/MH-6 Little Bird Attack Helicopter, as a Buzzard is a type of Bird. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *There is a "Los Santos Police" stencil along with the details in the files, but is not used in the vehicle. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *During early Rockstar Games announcements for the Smuggler's Run update, there was an image of a red Buzzard mislabeled as the Havok. See Also *Buzzard Attack Chopper - Attack variant appearing in The Ballad of Gay Tony dubbed as "Buzzard", which returns to GTA V, renamed "Buzzard Attack Chopper". *Buzzard 1 - A police helicopter with a similar name. Navigation }}de:Buzzard es:Buzzard fi:Buzzard fr:Buzzard nl:Buzzard pl:Buzzard pt:Buzzard ru:Buzzard Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopters Category:Vehicles manufactured by Nagasaki Category:Military Category:Military Vehicles Category:Helicopters Vehicle Class Category:Military Helicopters Category:Military Aircraft